


Qua erat serpens quinquies Merlin

by Kami_no_Qraz



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: 5 Things, Fluff, Love, M/M, Male-Slash, Merlin can become a Dragon!, Pre-Slash, Slash, a litte bit of angst, a little bit of merGwaine
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-16
Updated: 2018-10-16
Packaged: 2019-08-02 22:07:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,711
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16313540
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kami_no_Qraz/pseuds/Kami_no_Qraz
Summary: Porque hay veces que Merlin era más de lo que veían los ojos...Y los demás apenas se estaban dado cuenta de eso.





	Qua erat serpens quinquies Merlin

**Author's Note:**

> Bueno, después de casi 6 meses vulevo a publicar este pequeño trabajo...
> 
> Pero solo porque es una ocasion especial!!
> 
> Este trabajo esta total y completamente dedicado a la idea que me dio Fran! Y es su regalo de cumpleaños, es un poco corto, pero espero que lo disfrutes!!

La primera vez que paso, Hunnit se echó a llorar en el piso, ahora no había forma de negarlo, su hijo tenía magia.

Magia en un reino en la cual la odiaban.

Podía explicar los extraños hechos que pasaban alrededor de la casa, diciéndose que solo eran coincidencias o alucinaciones.

Pero mientras veía como su bebé se transformaba en un pequeño dragón, no le quedaba más que aceptar la verdad.

Y rogarle a los dioses que la escucharan, que su hijo viviera, que fuera capaz de escapar ese cruel destino que precia colgar sobre él.

Así que Merlín creció con algo de miedo, intentando entender cómo controlar su cambio y como esconder su magia, porque su mamá siempre le decía que si bien eran dones muy grandes y muy buenos, nadie debía saber de ellos.

Por eso ni siquiera Will lo acompañaba cuando se iba de noche al bosque, en esos momentos en los que sentía la desesperación crecer en su cuerpo, porque sus alas querían salir, porque su magia le exigía pasar tiempo en el cielo.

Su infancia paso entre risas, secretos y salidas nocturnas, con su madre siempre a su lado, viendo por él, y recordándole que las cosas no eran sencillas, que las personas no se podían enterar jamás de su secreto.

Todo hubiera continuado así, si no fuera por esa constante sensación de ser necesitado en otro lugar.

Como si alguien lo estuviera llamando.

                                                                                              ll

Magia era algo a lo que Gauis estaba acostumbrado, antes de la gran purga la estudio, la vivió y la disfruto.

Por muchos años de su vida la magia fue algo natural e intrínseco para él.

Pero Ygrainne murió, y las cosas cambiaron.

Uther se volvió loco, y altero por completo el equilibrio, haciendo que la magia muriera lentamente.

Por eso, cuando su querido muchacho llego a Camelot casi muere de un susto.

Jamás en todos sus años de vida había visto a alguien que fuera simplemente tan… mágico…

Era como si la mismísima magia envolviera a Merlin, cuidándolo y protegiéndolo.

Entendía que Merlin fuera mágico, y para cuando su protegido llevaba algunos meses viviendo con él estaba bastante seguro que Merlin era la magia misma.

Pero nada de eso lo preparo para la transformación.

La primera vez que vio cómo eso sucedía casi muere justo en ese lugar.

Ese día Merlin lo llevo a las afueras de Camelot, diciéndole que tenía que mostrarle algo importante y que no quería que nadie más lo viera.

Esperaba algún nuevo truco de magia, un pequeño hechizo, no esperaba ver a su protegido transformarse en un enorme dragón negro con escalas azules que parecía sonreírle.

Si no se desmayó ahí fue solo por la gracia de los dioses.

Un dragón.

Merlin se podía transformar en una enorme bestia escupe fuego y traga hombres.

¿Cómo era posible que ese niño hubiera sobrevivido tanto con la cantidad de secretos que guardaba?

Cuando volvieron  a la ciudad Merlin no dejaba de lanzarle miradas, como intentando ver si lo había asustado…

Oh, si el muchacho supiera, ahora más que nunca estaba dispuesto a todo con tal de protegerlo.

                                                                                              lll

Gwaine había visto muchas cosas raras en su vida.

Muchas, desde personas que tenían manos por pies hasta una chica que se transformaba en agua.

Pero jamás se llevo tal sorpresa como al ver como el pequeño y dulce Merlin dejaba de ser pequeño y dulce como para transformarse en un dragón.

Un maldito y enorme dragón.

Cosa que no tenía sentido.

Porque Merlin era pequeño, torpe, sonriente, alegre y torpe. Necesitaba ser protegido, necesitaba que las personas estuvieran ahí para él.

Necesitaba de alguien que estuviera de su lado.

Y mientras veía como aquella gran bestia terminaba con los bandidos que los atacaron no pudo evitar pensar que tal vez aun lo necesitara.

Por eso no se sorprendió al ver como aquel animal se detenía justo frente a él, imponente con su color negro… pero lo que más le llamaba la atención no era eso, si no los brillantes ojos azules que conocía tan bien.

-Bueno Merls, ahora si te puedo decir que me sorprendiste – dijo casualmente, posando una mano en la garra más cercana a él – no creo que muchas personas puedan decir que su mejor amigo es un dragón –

El enorme reptil soltó un resoplido, y de un momento a otro, en donde antes estaba aquel ser negro ahora se encontraba su mejor amigo, sonriendo con algo de miedo.

-¿Pero fue una buena sorpresa no? – cuestiono el pelinegro.

-si, vaya que lo fue – y sin pensarlo dos veces Gwaine se acercó a abrazarlo.

Y mientras lo sostenía en sus brazos se hizo una promesa.

No importaba que pasara, no importaba que guerra tuvieran que pelear, él siempre estaría del lado de Merlin.

                                                                                              lV

Morgana sabía que tenía magia.

Solo no quería admitirlo.

Porque admitirlo la haría diferente, extraña, como si no perteneciera al lugar en el que se encontraba en ese momento.

Y eso jamás era una sensación placentera.

Por eso evitaba pensar en cualquier cosa relacionada con la magia, con la necesidad de hacer algo, y con sus sueños, que siempre terminaban en fuego y sangre.

Por eso se sorprendió un día cuando Merlin, quien siempre estaba pegado a Arthur, le pidió de favor que lo encontrara en el límite de la ciudad.

No entendía el porque, pero aun así lo hizo, simplemente por curiosidad, se dijo.

Cuando llego el sirviente de su hermano ya estaba ahí, observándola con una mirada que le provoco escalofríos, había sabiduría en esos ojos, una sabiduría que ningún chico de la edad de Merlin debía tener.

La hizo seguirlo hasta un claro, en donde quedaban completamente ocultos de la vista de toda la ciudad.

-Morgana – comenzó él – debes prometerme que lo que veas aquí jamás saldrá de este lugar, y que si quieres hablar sobre cualquier cosa de lo que estas a punto deber, me mandaras un mensaje y nos veremos aquí –

Ella no entendía la necesidad de tal promesa, pero la seriedad del chico hizo que asintiera con la cabeza sin pensarlo dos veces.

Y entonces lo sintió.

La cantidad de magia que parecía fluir alrededor de ellos, concentrándose en un único lugar.

Y ese lugar era Merlin.

Cuando menos acordó, frente a ella, había un enorme dragón.

Nunca sería capaz de expresar en palabras la felicidad que sintió en ese momento.

No estaba sola.

                                                                                              V

Kilgharrah siempre había estado conectado con la magia.

Su propio ser era magia misma.

Nacido de la necesidad de la tierra de mantener el equilibrio, de ver que las cosas se mantuvieran como siempre debieron ser.

Por eso no le sorprendía la existencia del pequeño Emrys.

Llevaba demasiado tiempo esperándolo como para que le sorprendiera.

Sin embargo, en toda su larga existencia no pensó que el Dragon Lord sería capaz de cambiar, y de adoptar la forma de su especie.

Fue gracias a ese pequeño detalle que Kilgharrah  no pudo desatar su venganza contra Camelot, justo cuando estaba a punto de hacerlo otra gran bestia negra lo detuvo.

Y supo sin lugar a dudas, que era el joven Emrys.

Era una lástima que su destino estuviera tan entrelazado con el del joven príncipe, solo esperaba que ambos estuvieran listos para lo que venía.

Antes de continuar con su camino, le dirigió una última mirada al lugar donde estuvo encerrado durante tanto tiempo.

Siempre odiaría Camelot.

Pero sabía que si algún día su lord se lo pedía, volvería.

                                                                                              + l

Arthur no quería creer que Merlin fuera mágico.

El príncipe de la corona no era estúpido, muchas gracias, y sabía que muchas de las cosas que Merlin hacia eran imposibles de logar.

Sobrevivir un ataque de bandidos sin un rasguño.

Salir de un bosque en donde sabían que había una bestia come personas.

Lograr hacer sonreír a Morgana con solo un gesto.

Bueno, la ultima no era estaba realmente relacionada, pero aún le causaban escalofríos las sonrisas que su hermana le lanzaba a su sirviente.

Era SU sirviente.

Ella tenia a Gwen, que se conformara con eso.

Pero bueno, volviendo al tema, Arthur no quería creer que Merlin fuera mágico, pero con cada nuevo día que pasaba se le hacia más difícil evitarlo.

Y más porque después de la muerte de su padre, comenzaron a surgir rumores de una enorme bestia negra.

Pero extrañamente no eran cosas negativas lo que se decía en las calles.

Oh no.

Se hablaba de como ese Dragón llegaba a los poblados más alejados del reino cargando con víveres, con agua, o con algún tipo de medicina que los aldeanos necesitaban.

Se decía que aquel ser ahuyentaba a los bandidos con sus poderosos rugidos.

Y Arthur no hubiera sospechado de Merlin con eso si no hubiera sido por la gran y brillante escama negra que encontró en la cama de su sirviente.

(¿Qué estaba haciendo revisando la cama de su sirviente? Pues bueno, Merlin no estaba en su cuarto y tenía curiosidad, no se le podía sostener responsable por husmear un poco).

Así que no, Arhur no era un idiota.

Ahora solo le faltaba saber cómo enfrentar al idiota de su amigo.

Y pensar en una manera de evitar que terminara colgado por la prohibición. Oh, porque no importaba que pasara, sabía que no sería capaz de hacerle daño a Merlin.

Aun le daba un poco de pena admitirlo, pero ese estúpido pelinegro era alguien realmente importante para él.

Así que dragón o no…

Arthur siempre estaría ahí para cuidarlo.

 

                                                                                              + ll

Incluso tras años de paz, y de poder usar su magia, Merlin aún no estaba acostumbrado a poder caminar libre en Camelot, sin tener miedo de que los demás lo reconocieran, a que lo culparan de algo sobre lo que no tenía control.

Y más se sorprendía al ver como cuando lo veían se inclinaban, mostrándole respeto.

Respeto que se ganó por ser el príncipe consorte.

Y mago de la corte.

Títulos a los que no estaba acostumbrado.

Pero que Arthur amaba usar cada vez que lo veía.

Tantas cosas habían cambiado en tan poco tiempo.

Y muchas más cambiarían en el futuro.

Pero había dos cosas que sabía nunca cambiarían.

Primero, su amor por Arthur.

Y segundo, la necesidad de sentir el aire en sus alas extendidas.

                                                                                              FIN.

**Author's Note:**

> Cualquier duda, comentario, sugerencia, solo haganmelo saber. 
> 
> Con amors. 
> 
> KnQ


End file.
